bleachreincarnatefandomcom-20200215-history
Sim Rules
B:R Sim rules 2.0 Contents: 1) Sim Rules -Conduct on land -Restrictions -Warnings 2)RP rulings -Rp Taboos -Rp manners 3) OOC 4) IC 5)Death Rights 6)Staff Rules 7)Staff List 1) Sim Rules A) Conduct on the Land. - Rating: This is a Moderate rated Sim, meaning if you wouldn't do it in public, its probably not ok on our sim. No Sexual Conduct on sim, No Nudity, your privates must be covered - Respect: Treat others like you would like to be treated. If you can't be respectful towards others you will be warned once. - Harassment: will not be tolerated under any circumstances, this includes sexual. You will be warned only once. - Language: Do not use Language Offensively. At this point in our lives there is little we don't know about strong words in our vocab. All we ask is don't use them to verbally hurt others. This is linked with respect and can become stricter at any time. The only time this is ok is if its in rp and everyone is ok with it. - Griefing is not allowed as well as spamming Gestures, Pictures or objects. Anyone caught doing so will be banned - Do not take the law into your own hands, call a GM or Sim owner, That's their job, thats why they are here. And thats why they have the power to ban or eject people. - Furries are allowed but must follow lore. Basically if you are playing a human race like the bounts, Full Bringers, Quincies, or Humans you cannot be a furry. But you can were decorations that make you look like a furry, example, cat ears on a headband, a cat tail etc. B) Restrictions - One character per Second Life Account, You may have NPC's to play as but they will not have anything special unless the event in which they are require allows it. NPCs are not Playable for reasons and can die at any time with no reason. Characters you play are different and Unique. If you wish to have a second character, create a new Second life Account and use it. its free. - If you need to change something about Your character run it by your Faction leader OOCly. Nothing goes on without their ok. Examples: Squad changes, visiting earth or going rogue. C) Warnings & Punishment -There is a 3 strike system here. Though depending on the incident it can be fewer. First offense is a warning. Second offense is a temporary ban. Third time is a perm ban. Once again these depend on the situation if we feel you don't deserve a third chance then a Perm ban will occur after the second offense. 2) TABOOS OF RP A) GODMODDING: This is the act of being Invincible and not taking hits. Example:Sticking a metal pole in the air and not getting electrocuted when lightning strikes it or remain un affected. Note: Make sure you read your fellow rper's posts to make sure your reactions don't break this Taboo. B) POWERMODDING: This is the act of using powers you don't have. Example: ichigo having all race abilities (Not ok here) The stronger a power the greater the weakness and more dangerous it is to the user. Note: It isn't the power that breaks this Taboo, it is how it is used. C) METAGAMING: This is using Information in character that you only obtained Out of Character. Example: OOCly seeing a person's name on a titler and then using it in character as if they gave it to you when they didn't." Note: its not breaking the Taboo to use their name when refering to them in a post as long as your character doesn't speak their name, but if you can help it refer to them as man or woman or thing until you learn ICly. D) AUTOING: This is the Act of controling other people's characters and anything attached to them without their permission. Example: Throwing a punch and sending your target flying into a building. Note: Every attack you throw out is an attempt, its never 100% going to hit. and if it does hit, its up to your target to decide how it effects them. You can list the effects of what might happen if they get hit but controlling them is forbidden. -All Role Playing incidents will be looked at and all information about the role play and characters involve should and will be gathered to determine actions on Taboo breakers. -Manners in RP: Be patient and wait your turn in a post order. jumping ahead of people confuses, upsets, and causes chaos among everyone trying to rp together. SO decide your posting order and stick to it. Before Entering a Group rp, check with and ask all parties involved if its ok for you to join. Last, keep OOC to a minimum if possible or in IM's. 3) OOC/Out OF Character OOC area's are the landing zone and shopping center on the bottom floor of the sim. OOC Chatter is not restricted in IC locations but if an rp is going on, we ask that OOC move to IM's or move else where at least 20-100 meters away from the rp in session. When you are OOC, you Must switch to either the Main Group or OOC group Tag. If you can set your titler to say OOC or where any thing that states you are OOC. Also use Brackets for OOC Speech during an RP 4) IC/In Character Outside of the landing zone is fair rp game. an rp can start anywhere and can be joined at any time giving you've asked to join before joining. As such, Icly walking into enemy bases is not a wise move. Invasions must be planned out with all parties involved and affected. Otherwise carelessly walking into an enemy base is forfeiting your character's Death Rights. When you are IC, you must wear your Race Group tags, Titlers are optional and we have a free one on sim. Titlers just help organize your character info. 5) Death Rights Everyone has Death Rights, this means your character cannot be killed without your say so. How ever if you invade another race's base without permission from your Race leaders or making a proper event, your Character forfeits these rights while there. If your visiting a friend OOCly then make sure your OOC. 6) Staff Rules A) Impersonating a Staff member is an Offense. This includes using Huds, titlers, etc. Don't do it. B) Muting a Staff member is a banable offense, Ignoring Staff members(This includes your Faction Leader) and doing your own thing without making sure its ok is a two shot deal. You'll be warned and if you don't fix it you will be banned. C) All Staff Decisions are Final. Attempt to bribe, Manipulate or deceiving will be dealt with accordingly. D) Do not Spam useless information in group chats. OOC chatter is fine. but personal feelings need to be left out of the groups, see Staff members if you have a personal issue. Please respect and follow all of these rules if you wish to stay off our ban list. These rules are subject to change at anytime, and you should make sure you grab the latest copy of the rules from the Landing Zone. Please report people who break any rules to the Reincarnate Staff. 7) B:R Staff Mikuru Tsunenaga: Owner Masa Tsugiro (Nepsin Fella): Lore Master and GM Kakachi Demen: System Master, GM, and Co-Owner Kaname Myanamotu: Lead GM Nicholas Darkfury: Faction Leader of Shinigami Tellus Ansar: GM of Arrancars Faction Samsara Asura (Isis Deezul): GM of Arrancars Faction Kitty Sieberi: Faction Leader of Fullbringers Kalie Sixpence: Faction Leader of Humans Dallas Elrad (Dallas Godde): Faction leader of Arrancars Ana Hudor (Mira Sabretooth): Faction Leader of Bounts Yue SilverPard (Darkestmoonrise Resident): Faction Leader of Quincys Manami Ayano Sciavo (Koga Kristan): Wiki Moderator Ashlynn Gravois: Wiki Assistant Moderator Takashi Shiba (Urahara7474 Resident): Former Lead GM and Forum Moderator Wiki Contents *Sim Rules *BR Factions *BR Staff *Character Templates *Homepage